The invention relates to a method for producing a composite part, in particular, a planar or flat composite part having a foam core that has on a first and a second surface a first and second cover layer, respectively, which are integrally bonded to the foam core. The invention further relates to a composite part.
In the automotive sector, composite parts having a foam core which on both sides is connected to a cover layer are frequently used, for weight reasons. As a result of the foam core, these parts are very light. Through the choice of the material and the thickness of the cover layers, the composite part nevertheless has a high surface hardness and high stability.
The object of the invention is to provide a method for producing such a composite part, which method enables a simpler and more rapid production of the composite parts. The object of the invention is additionally to provide such a composite part which is easier to paint.
In order to achieve the object, a method is provided for producing a composite part, in particular, a planar or flat composite part having a foam core that on a first and a second surface has a first and second cover layer respectively, which are integrally bonded to the foam core. The method includes the following steps:
a) heating of the cover layers and the foam core;
b) positioning of the cover layers on the surfaces of the foam core;
c) positioning of the foam core and the cover layers in a press or a mold which represents the finished composite part;
d) forming of the foam core and the cover layers in the press, wherein the cover layers can be displaced on the surfaces of the foam core;
e) cooling and integral joining of the cover layers to the foam core in the press; and
f) removal of the part from the press.
The method according to the invention offers the advantage of a rapid and reliable production of such composite parts. In particular, the cover layers can be displaced relative to the foam core during the forming process. A mutual fixing of the cover layers and the foam core does not take place. Since the parts can be mutually displaced during the shaping process, the generation of stresses in or between the cover layers and the foam core during the cooling or integral connection of the parts is reliably prevented. The heating of the cover layers and the foam core can be realized, for instance, in the mold. However, it is also contemplated for this to take place already prior to the insertion of the foam core and cover layers into the mold, so that the occupancy time of the mold or press is reduced and a short production cycle is attainable. The uniform pressure in the mold ensures, moreover, that the cover layers and the foam core connect squarely to one another.
The forming preferably takes place in a time frame of 3 to 45 seconds. In this time frame, a uniform forming of the cover layers and the foam core is possible without damaging the cover layers and the foam core. The temperatures are preferably chosen such that a better deformability of the parts is possible, but these are not damaged by too high a temperature. Furthermore, the time span is chosen to be sufficiently short that a premature cooling of the parts, which would result in a connection of the parts before the final position in the mold is reached, can be precluded.
The heating of the cover layers and the foam core is realized, for instance, in a time frame of 30 seconds up to 5 minutes, wherein this time frame is dependent on the thickness of the cover layers or the foam core and of the materials used. Depending on the materials used, just the surface can be heated, or the entire part. The heating can take place already in the mold or the press. However, it is also possible for this to take place prior to the insertion of the parts into the press or into the mold. The heating is realized, for instance, for each cover layer or the foam core separately, in particular if these have different thicknesses or these must be heated to different temperatures for the forming.
The cooling and integral joining of the cover layers and the foam core preferably takes place in a time frame of 60 to 300 seconds. Preferably, the cooling is realized sufficiently slowly that occurring stresses between the cover layers and the foam core can be reduced.
In order to join the parts integrally to each other, it is necessary that the surface of the cover layers and/or the surface of the foam core are heated to the point where it softens but does not liquefy, so as to integrally bond to the respectively other part during the cooling. In particular, the temperature must not be increased to the point where the foam core is damaged, in particular collapses, due to the high temperatures. Preferably, the foam core is heated to a temperature of 160° C. to 200° C., and the cover layers to a temperature of 240′C to 380° C.
The temperature difference is created, for instance, by a brief temperature boost at the end of the heating phase.
The pressure with which the parts are pressed one upon the other in the press or mold is likewise dependent on the materials used. On the one hand, the pressure must be sufficiently high to deform the cover layers and the foam core. On the other hand, too high a pressure would lead to a compression of the pressure-sensitive foam core in relation to the cover layers. The composite part is formed, for instance, with a pressure of 0.03 N/cm2 to 1.5 N/cm2.
In the case of more complex parts, it is possible for the method steps a) to f) to be repeated after the removal of the composite part from the press, wherein another press or another mold is used. It is thereby possible that complex sections of the composite part, after the production of a basic shape, are further formed in a first method run, wherein the generation of stresses in or between the parts is prevented.
The integral connection of the cover layers and the foam core can be realized, for instance, by a softening or melting of the surfaces of the foam core or of the cover layers. However, it is also possible that between at least one cover layer and the foam core is arranged a film or an adhesive layer, which, when heated, softens and, when subsequently cooled, produces an integral connection between the cover layers und the foam core. For instance, a thermoplastic adhesive film can be used for this.
The cover layers can be pretreated prior to heating, in particular by coating or an anticorrosion measure, so that a composite part having a surface which is protected from corrosion or other influences is obtained.
Furthermore, it is possible for the foam core to be at least locally pressed and compressed in thickness.
The positioning of the cover layers on the surfaces of the foam core preferably takes place prior to the heating of the cover layers and the foam core.
In order to achieve the object, there is further provided a composite part comprising a foam core that on a first and a second surface has a first and second cover layer respectively, which are integrally bonded to the foam core, wherein the composite part is produced with a method according to the invention.
A first cover layer can consist, for instance, of metal, in particular of aluminum, and have a thickness of 0.2 mm to 0.4 mm. Previously known composite parts having cover layers made of fiber-reinforced plastic have the drawback that they are hard to paint, so that the possible purposes of use are restricted. A metal cove layer can be easily painted, so that a simple coloring of the composite part is possible, whereby further possible applications for the composite part are obtained. Moreover, the metal produces a composite part which has a very stable surface, yet which is still very light due to the foam core.
The second cover layer consists, for instance, of a fiber-reinforced plastic having a thickness of 0.2 mm to 1.0 mm.
The foam core has a thickness of up to 10 mm, for instance, wherein the thickness of the foam core can be adapted to the dimensions of the desired part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.